Asami Sato: Soldier of War
by LACV
Summary: Songfic: Angel with a shotgun by CAB ONESHOT ON ASAMI She wasn't the same girl she used to be, she was Asami Sato, SOLIDER OF WAR.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I DO NOT OWN LOK OR ANY IF THEIR CHARACTERS (EVEN THOUGH I WISHED I DID) AND I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE SONG, I GIVE ALL CREDITS OR RIGHTS TO **_**THE CAB. **_**I LOVE THIS SONG SO MUCH AND I FELT THAT IT PORTRAYED ASAMI PROPERLY.**

_(I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun,_

_An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun..)_

After today, she will never be the same girl, she would never be Asami Sato daughter of Hiroshi Sato, heiress of Future Industries. She would Asami Sato, the war hero, a soldier of war.

_Get out your guns, battles begun,_

_are you a saint, or a sinner?_

_If loves a fight, than I shall die,_

_with my heart on a trigger._

She strapped on her Equalist glove and placed her goggles snuggly onto her head. She cast a glance towards the others, a sad and sympathetic smile appeared on her lips. Bolin was chasing Pabu all around the cave looking very frustrated. Korra and Mako embraced in a warm, sweet kiss. Oh how she longed to be held like that.

_They say before you start a war,_

_you better know what you're fighting for._

_Well baby, you are all that I adore,_

_if love is what you need, a soldier I will be._

She saw Genral Iroh huddled over a map looking very deep into thought. His dark hair falling out of place and his amber eyes looking so focused. He looked and caught her eye, gave her a soft smile and returned to studying the map. He cleared his throat and everyone stood quiet and still, all eyes on me. Bolin was the first to give me a goodbye hug.

_I'm an angel with a shotgun,_

_fighting til' the wars won,_

_I don't care if heaven won't take me back._

_I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe._

_Don't you know you're everything I have?_

_..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight._

Asami stood in front of the Sato Mansion, surrounded by the dark. She could see the spark of equalist gloves and the red of their goggles. "Welcome home."

_Sometimes to win, you've got to sin,_

_don't mean I'm not a believer._

_..and major Tom, will sing along._

_Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer._

The adrenaline pumping through the fair skinned woman. As each equalist dropped to the ground, she felt more heat and energy.

_They say before you start a war,_

_you better know what you're fighting for._

_Well baby, you are all that I adore,_

_if love is what you need, a soldier I will be._

A white hot pain flashed all throughout her abdomen. She could see the gloved hand of the enemy. She raised her hand and brought it to the equalists throat.

_I'm an angel with a shotgun,_

_fighting til' the wars won,_

_I don't care if heaven won't take me back._

_I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe._

_Don't you know you're everything I have?_

_..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight._

"Not today," she whispered as the adversary dropped to his knees.

_I'm an angel with a shotgun.._

_fighting til' the wars won.._

_I don't care if heaven won't take me back._

Asami had blood on her hands, but she already had blood long before the war. Her heart was locked away in steel cage inside of her. Never again was she letting it slip away that easily.

_I'm an angel with a shotgun,_

_fighting til' the wars won,_

_I don't care if heaven won't take me back._

_I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe._

_Don't you know you're everything I have?_

The last equalist stood across from her. Breathing heavily he charged towards her but it all happened too fast for him to register anything. One round horse kick to his chest, a crack echoed throughout the courtyard. She watched as he breathed his last breath.

_(I'm an angel with a shotgun)_

_..and I, want to live, not just survive, tonight._

_(Live, not just survive)_

_... And I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight._

She heard footsteps behind her, knowing who she was she turned around and met 4 pairs of eyes. Eyes filled with a mix of surprise, empathy, sympathy and disbelief. But that didn't matter because Asami gained a title that could never been taken away from her. A soldier.

_They say before you start a war,_

_you better know what you're fighting for._

_Well baby, you are all that I adore,_

_if love is what you need... a soldier I will be._


End file.
